Christmas Don't Be Late
by princessbinas
Summary: Oh just the gang singing a Christmas song by the same name of the chapter. Let's say it's rated for the censors and what happens at the end. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** I shouldn't be doing this but it had to be done... Sorry if it's so humorous it kills you. I own absolutely nothing but the stupid idea.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his tree, watching clouds go by. he didn't want to partake in any of the human activities below, namely, celebrating what Kagome brought to them. Christmas. Though foreign to him, Inuyasha saw the holiday as nothing more than excuse to stop hunting for Jew Shards.

"Come on Inuyasha! Just one song!", Kagome begged.

"No way in *BEEP!* am I gonna sing that *BEEP!* song!", Inuyasha said.

"It's not like am asking you to do karaoke.", Kagome said, "Just one song and that's it."

"NO!", Inuyasha yelled, "It's *BEEP!* stupid, wench!"

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell out of the tree, "You are going to sing at least one song and that's it. After that you can back to your sulking."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him over to were Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were.

"I got your replacement Sango.", Kagome said.

"Thank goodness. Now I don't have to deal with my butt being groped during the song.", Sango said as Miroku chuckled a bit with Sango's hand print still visible on his face.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the front. Inuyasha groaned in irritation as Kagome turned on the battery operated radio and popped in a CD. It started playing.

"Do you guys remember the lyrics?", Kagome double checked.

"How could I? Shippo has been repeating them ALL DAY!", Inuyasha snapped as he pointed at Shippo.

"The song is really good. I think you would like it if you gave it a chance.", Shippo said.

"FEH!", Inuyasha muttered.

"Alright, are you three ready to sing the song?", Kagome said and pressed play, starting the cheery Christmas music, "Okay, Miroku?"

"Mmhm.", Miroku nodded.

"Okay, Shippo?", Kagome asked.

"Let's sing it!", Shippo cheered.

"Okay, Inuyasha? ... Inuyasha? ... Inuyasha! INUYASHA!", Kagome said getting slightly annoyed.

"Get me out of here...", Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome warned.

"FINE!", Inuyasha spat with annoyance.

**Christmas, Christmas time is near**  
**Time for toys and time for cheer**  
**We've been good, but we can't last**  
**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast**  
**Want a plane that loops the loop**  
**Me, I want a hula hoop**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"Alright, here comes the next part. That was... Interesting, Miroku.", Kagome said questioning Miroku's motives.

"Thank you, Kagome.", Miroku said dying to touch Sango's butt.

"Very lovely, Shippo.", Kagome said making Shippo giggle, "Inuyasha, what are trying to pull? That was very flat so watch it... Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

"FEH!", Inuyasha said before whispering 'stupid wench' under his breath.

**Want a plane that loops the loop**  
**I still want a hula hoop**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"That was very lovely you guys.", Kagome said.

"I guess it wasn't so bad. Can we try it again?", Inuyasha said.

"Let's not over do it-", Kagome started.

"I agree with Inuyasha for once! Let's do it again!", Shippo cheered.

"You did say it was part of celebrating Christmas.", Miroku said.

"You guys! Let me-", Kagome started, "INUYASHA THAT IS ENOUGH! STOP ENCOURAGING THEM! GUYS! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground on top of Miroku and Shippo due to the rosary. Their positions were rather naughty unintentionally.

"Sorry guys...", Kagome said.

"STUPID WENCH!", Inuyasha yelled as Shippo cried making Inuyasha start spouting curses left and right.

"NOT AGAIN!", Shippo cried, "WHY MUST IT REPEAT?!"

"Inuyasha, get off us. This won't look good for my public image.", Miroku said.

"BLAME KAGOME NOT ME!", Inuyasha yelled as Kagome continued to sit Inuyasha for his nasty language.


	2. Chapter 1 Revamped

**Binas:** Due to a complaint of Kagome not having a reason last chapter, this chapter I revamped it. It should be a little more hilarious.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his tree, watching clouds go by. he didn't want to partake in any of the human activities below, namely, celebrating what Kagome brought to them. Christmas. Though foreign to him, Inuyasha saw the holiday as nothing more than excuse to stop hunting for Jewel Shards.

"Come on Inuyasha! Just one song!", Kagome begged.

"No way in *BEEP!* am I gonna sing that *BEEP!* song!", Inuyasha said.

"It's not like am asking you to do karaoke.", Kagome said, "Just one song and that's it."

"NO!", Inuyasha yelled, "It's *BEEP!* stupid, wench!"

Kagome sighed and pulled out a dog biscuit.

"Inuyasha! Look what I got!", Kagome said.

Inuyasha couldn't resist and chased Kagome to where Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were. Kagome then gave Inuyasha the biscuit. He finally realized what he did and glared at Kagome.

"Seriously? I am not a dog!", Inuyasha said.

"You are going to sing at least one song and that's it. After that you can back to your sulking.", Kagome said before turning her attention to Sango, "I got your replacement Sango."

"Thank goodness. Now I don't have to deal with my butt being groped during the song.", Sango said as Miroku chuckled a bit with Sango's hand print still visible on his face.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the front. Inuyasha groaned in irritation as Kagome turned on the battery operated radio and popped in a CD. It started playing.

"Do you guys remember the lyrics?", Kagome double checked.

"How could I? Shippo has been repeating them ALL DAY!", Inuyasha snapped as he pointed at Shippo.

"The song is really good. I think you would like it if you gave it a chance.", Shippo said.

"FEH!", Inuyasha muttered.

"Alright, are you three ready to sing the song?", Kagome said and pressed play, starting the cheery Christmas music, "Okay, Miroku?"

"Mmhm.", Miroku nodded.

"Okay, Shippo?", Kagome asked.

"Let's sing it!", Shippo cheered.

"Okay, Inuyasha? ... Inuyasha? ... Inuyasha! INUYASHA!", Kagome said getting slightly annoyed.

"Get me out of here...", Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome warned.

"FINE!", Inuyasha spat with annoyance.

**Christmas, Christmas time is near**  
**Time for toys and time for cheer**  
**We've been good, but we can't last**  
**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast**  
**Want a plane that loops the loop**  
**Me, I want a hula hoop**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"Alright, here comes the next part. That was... Interesting, Miroku.", Kagome said questioning Miroku's motives.

"Thank you, Kagome.", Miroku said dying to touch Sango's butt.

"Very lovely, Shippo.", Kagome said making Shippo giggle, "Inuyasha, what are trying to pull? That was very flat so watch it... Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

"FEH!", Inuyasha said before whispering 'stupid wench' under his breath.

**Want a plane that loops the loop**  
**I still want a hula hoop**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**  
**We can hardly stand the wait**  
**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"That was very lovely you guys.", Kagome said.

"I guess it wasn't so bad. Can we try it again?", Inuyasha said.

"Let's not over do it-", Kagome started.

"I agree with Inuyasha for once! Let's do it again!", Shippo cheered.

"You did say it was part of celebrating Christmas.", Miroku said.

"You guys! Let me-", Kagome started, "INUYASHA THAT IS ENOUGH! GUYS! (Inuyasha encourages Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to gang up on Kagome) STOP ENCOURAGING THEM INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground on top of Miroku and Shippo due to the rosary. Their positions were rather naughty unintentionally.

"Sorry guys...", Kagome said.

"STUPID WENCH!", Inuyasha yelled as Shippo cried making Inuyasha start spouting curses left and right.

"NOT AGAIN!", Shippo cried, "WHY MUST IT REPEAT?!"

"Inuyasha, get off us. This won't look good for my public image.", Miroku said.

"SHUT THE *BEEP!* UP! DUMP THE *BEEP!* BLAME KAGOME NOT ME YOU *BEEEEEP!*! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS *BEEEEP!* *BEEP!* MESS!", Inuyasha yelled as Kagome continued to sit Inuyasha for his nasty language.


End file.
